


Who would've known.

by TransformersKing



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Oh God Yes, Rough Kissing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Who would've thought that the head scientist and party shakin prime would frag each other.In a closet.





	Who would've known.

_"Primus, Percy!"_

That was all that could come from the prime's mouth as perceptor kept eating out his valve. "Ah! D-don't stop!" His back was against the wall as for his legs, well they were over the snipers shoulders. 

The orange prime was squirming, he had his hands tied behind his back. His moaning came more intense as perceptor growled while sucking his node. "Percy, I-I'm g-gon- aH!" Overloading, rodimus felt percepty lick every single drop. None left behind.

"Oh don't crash just yet love. We have another round," Perceptor moved on top of rodimus kissing him roughly. Rodimus moaned and gasp throughout the kiss, thrashing about, wanting to get his hands free so he can grab onto that armour. 

Spike coming out of perceptor's panel, teasing his lover's valve just to see him whine and beg. "So rodimus. How you like to get fragged? I could go on and on about how to make you pass out." Perceptor whispered in his audios.

Rodimus whined, wanting perceptor to get on with it already. "P-percy plea-se frag me!" Perceptor turned rodimus around so his back was facing his front. "Please percy," perceptor hands traced the seams and folds of his valve. 

They heared the closet door open and some moving around, perceptor put a servo over his mates mouth. Rodimus squeaked as perceptor pressed his spike into rodimus' valve.

The closet wasn't exactly big, but big enough for someone to walk in and get what they needed. Moaning against perceptor's hand as the spike moved backwards and forward. He stopped when they both heared a voice

"So what did you need again Magnus?"

Both optics wide open as they heared that voice, Megatron.......

They are so slagged if Megatron finds them like this.

Rodimus moaned into the hand covering his mouth, wanting perceptor to just move and not worry about megatron. Perceptor growled snaping his hips forward, shoving his spike into the valve. Trying to be as quiet as possible, kinda hard to do so when rodimus doesn't know how to do any of those things. At least when he's not getting fragged by a scientist.

"You wanted me to come in here to get you a box of what?" Megatron speaked over his comms with ultra Magnus. "So I came in here for nothing." 

Relieved sigh when they heared the door open and close. Removing his hand from his mouth and begin pushing back in a few times just to get the sound from rodimus. Perceptor leaned over to bury his face into his lover's helm.

"You won't overload until I allow you to do so." He growled

That was gonna be hard since he was already on the edge of passing out. He whimpered, "p-percyyyyy, I need! Please!" This was just getting painful.

Perceptor, still jack hammering his spike into the other's valve, slowly coming to a stop, overload taken over. He groaned as he snaked a hand to grab rodimus' spike, pumping it in his hand.

Rodimus couldn't take it anymore. He begged and sobbed for perceptor to let him overload.

"Pe-Percy!"

" **Overload rodimus"**  

That was a command rodimus gladly obeyed, screaming in pleasure. Falling limp against the wall his hands were being untied but he didn't even have the power to move. 

Perceptor and rodimus walked out of the closet, checking if anyone had heared them. They walked back to perceptor's hab suite, and got on the berth.

Vents heaving and frames hotter than the sun. They just layed and cuddled, kissing from time to time.

Megatron saw then when they came out of the closet, hidning behind the corners wall. Smirking to himself, "Who would've thought."

 


End file.
